


Imagine

by ParchmentandQuill8



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Captain Canary oneshots based off of Imagine Your OTP prompts on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine Your OTP 1: Hammock

**I recently saw a few of those Imagine Your OTP things somewhere and some of them were giving me some major Captain Canary vibes so I thought I might write one. I gave myself the added challenge of keeping it under a page (which was really difficult for me because as we all know, I'm a bit of a rambler). Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

 

One day, when the mission to save the world was long over and Sara and Leonard had been living in their blue house with fake shutters for a few years, Leonard returned home from helping out Team Flash to see that Sara had gotten a hammock. She'd hung it between two trees in the backyard and had already piled a few blankets and pillows from inside the house on it.

"I see you got yourself a new toy while I was away," Leonard called to Sara as he idly crossed the lawn to where she'd hung the hammock.

"Mm-hmm," Sara nodded, smiling up at him. She held up a paperback copy of  _The Book Thief_ , gesturing for him to get on the hammock. He sighed before submitting and climbing in next to her. He took the book and opened it to the page they left off on.

A few weeks ago, Leonard had been reading  _The Book Thief_ at night before he went to bed, and Sara had been reading over his shoulder. It lasted about five minutes until she complained that he read faster than her and asked him to just read the story out loud. Since then, he'd read a few chapters every night until Sara fell asleep. They were nearly halfway done now.

Leonard began to read in a soft voice, quickly falling into the natural rhythm of the book. Sara curled into his side, placing her head on his chest and listening to the steady vibrations of his words. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gently running his fingers through her hair. He let one leg hang over the side of the hammock, his foot on the grass so he could rock Sara and himself back and forth.

He'd gotten through a couple chapters when he realized that the weight of Sara on his chest had begun to feel a bit heavier. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep, her breathing even and her mouth drooping open. Still rocking the hammock, he shut the book, placed a gentle kiss on Sara's forehead, and closed his own eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I know it was super short, but there's nothing wrong with that. You might see more Imagine Your OTP things for CC in this future because this one was really fun!**


	2. Imagine Your OTP 2: Thunderstorms

**I've kind of given up the whole keeping each of these under a page, because this one is almost two pages. Oops.**

* * *

“What’s up with you?” Sara asked, standing in Leonard’s doorway. 

She’d let herself into his room. She always let herself in now. He always put on a bit of a show whenever she came in, rolling his eyes and asking why she never knocked, but it was just an act.

Today, he was sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. He was staring stiffly at the opposite wall, glancing up only when Sara spoke.  
The Waverider had crash landed in Fort Worth, Texas after a particularly gruesome battle. It was May 5th, 1995. On that day, the worst thunderstorm in U.S. History took place, one that would cost Texas millions in repairs. Rip had assured the team that they were perfectly safe inside the Waverider, that the timeship had endured much worse than some hail and a bit of rain.   
They had all been on the main deck, watching the storm from the safety of the Waverider when Sara noticed that one member of the team was missing.   
She found Leonard in his room, blasting 70’s music so loud she could barely think.

“Hey, cut the music, will you Gideon,” Sara called. The music stopped was replaced by the sound of heavy rain and hailstones hitting the Waverider from all sides. “What’s up with you?”

“Wasn’t in the mood for a show,” Leonard replied, tipping his head in the direction of the main deck where the team was watching the storm. He closed his eyes as thunder rolled overhead.

“Aw, is the elusive Captain Cold afraid of a thunderstorm?” Sara hid a giggle behind her hand, but there was no mocking in her voice.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Leonard insisted, flinching as another quacking crash of thunder shook the Waverider.

“Yeah, I’m sure that was more convincing in your head.” Sara raised her eyebrows, “Funny, I kind of had you pegged as a thunderstorm kind of guy.”  
Leonard shrugged. Sara crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, one foot on the floor, the other leg stretched out next to Leonard’s. She’d gotten into his space. She knew it, he knew it. Now, it was his move.  
He decided — hard as it may be — to give her a bit of what she wanted.

“I’ve told you about my dad.” Leonard began. Sara didn’t reply, just let him say what he needed to say. He appreciated that. Others would try to sympathize with him, or expect him to want to discuss his feelings. Not Sara. Sara just listened silently and when he was done, he was done. They would move on. “Yeah, my dad liked a good thunderstorm. It meant he didn’t have to be as careful. He could yell louder and hit harder and all without worrying about the neighbors catching on.”

Leonard flinched again as thunder rumbled. Sara took his hand, lacing her fingers between his. She sat for a few moments before she took away her hand and reached for the deck of cards she knew Leonard kept in his bedside table.

“Gideon,” Sara said, handing the cards to Leonard, “Turn the music back on.”

* * *

**I’ll be back soon with number 3!**


	3. Imagine Your OTP 3: Stood Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**This is inspired by[this](http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/131319346489/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine) Imagine Your OTP prompt.**

* * *

Lisa had ordered food from one of those fancy-casual restaurants that offers both sit down dining and also takeout. Leonard and Lisa had gone to pick up their dinner when Leonard had seen her.

She was sitting alone at a table for two. She was casually slumped in her chair, giving off an air of nonchalance, but the way she kept glancing at the door and waving the waiter away made it known that she was waiting for someone, someone who very clearly hadn’t shown up when they were supposed to.

Leonard found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was trying to look unfazed, but behind her pretty face, Leonard could see something that he knew all too well: disappointment. He wasn’t alone. Other diners sitting around her were glancing apologetically at her, and the woman was having a hard time pretending not to notice anymore.

After a moment of thought, Leonard told Lisa to take the food they ordered and go home without him. She gave him a funny look but did what he said anyway.  
Leonard crossed the restaurant, heading for the woman’s table.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said loudly, his words meant to mollify the other diners more so than the woman at the table, “You wouldn’t believe the traffic.”

He leaned forward as he sat down, lowering his voice so only the woman would hear him, “I’m Leonard, just go with it, okay? Whoever stood you up has no idea what he’s missing.”

She hesitated, suspiciously eyeing the smirking man across from her. Leonard couldn’t help but feel that she was seeing more than just his outward appearance.

“I’m Sara,” she finally replied, quirking one eyebrow.

“So who’s the man who’d want to miss out on this view. Although I must say, I’m not complaining.”

Sara then raised both eyebrows and smirked back at Leonard. “An old friend. He dated my sister in college, actually. He called me a few days ago and said he was back in town and wanted to see me. I guess he exaggerated that last part.” 

Leonard rolled his and leaned back in his chair.

“And what about you?” Sara asked, “Who’s the guy who was willing to give up a dinner date with — who was that, your sister? — just for me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

* * *

They continued talking for several hours. So much time passed that they were both surprised to look up and see that they were two of the few remaining people in the restaurant.

Leonard walked Sara to her car. A few more minutes of flirtatious banter passed, in which Leonard tried to ignore how seeing Sara’s face illuminated in the moonlight made him feel.

He was about to turn to leave when he was struck with a bravado that he didn’t know he possessed.

“How would you feel about going on a real date sometime?”

Sara smirked at him for a moment before saying, “I was wondering what was taking you so long. I was starting to think I’d have to ask you myself.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! These are so much fun to write!


	4. Imagine Your OTP 4: High on Pain Meds

**Happy reading!**

* * *

 

“How’re you feeling, Assassin?” Leonard Snart asked. All he received in response was a coy smile and a giddy, high pitched giggle.

He and Sara were in the med bay. Sara had taken a pretty brutal beating while fighting their most recent adversary. It was nothing that she hadn’t seen before, but it was bad enough for the whole team to force her to visit the med bay.

Gideon had done her best to heal her wounds, but the rest had to be done by Sara herself. Until then, the AI had given her some pretty powerful pain meds. Normally, Leonard and Sara would grab a first aid kit and go to one of their rooms and patch themselves up. They would trade war stories and tell each other about their scars, all while drinking booze they’d stolen from Rip. This time even Leonard had to agree that her injuries needed more attention than a few pieces of gauze and some crudely-done stitches, so he’d brought her to the med bay.

“You gave me a bit of a scare back there, Canary,” Leonard crossed the med bay and perched on the edge of the bed.

Sara either ignored him or was so distracted by the florescent lights above her that she hadn’t heard him at all, and Leonard was inclined to believe it was the latter. He watched her stare intently at the ceiling for a little while. After several minutes, she turned to look at him, her eyes smiling and a goofy smile on her face.

“Do you remember the first time you said you liked me?” she said, her eyes not focusing on his and instead trailing off to stare blankly around the room. “When I said you’d have to be a hell of a thief to get me?”

“I do remember that,” Leonard said, not knowing where she was going with this particular train of thought.

“I said that because I know you’re a hell of a thief. I knew that, you know that, Len?”

“Yes I did, assassin,” Leonard replied, but Sara didn’t hear him over her giggling.

“Did you hear what I just said? ‘I knew that, you know that’,” Sara giggled manically, her head lolling back as if of its own accord. She repeated her poorly crafted sentence several times before becoming very still and looking at Leonard with an expression on her face that was so serious that it bordered on solemn.

“Crook?”

“Yes?” Leonard replied, wishing very much that he was filming her right now.

“I could kill you if I wanted to.”

“I know that, Sara.”

“You’re just lucky I don’t want to.”

“I know. I’m very lucky,” Leonard replied, smiling fondly at Sara.

“Also, why are you standing on the ceiling?”

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

 


	5. Come. Warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a post from Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I visited this series, but a few days ago I was sad and on Tumblr (never a good combination) and this is what happened. Enjoy!

Sara had promised she’d stay up. 

Several members of the team, Ray, Kendra, Mick, and Leonard, had just returned from what was _supposed_ to have been a reconnaissance trip — no more than a few hours — but, when things went sideways, became a four-day long fiasco involving kidnapped team members and conveniently destroyed comms. When they were finally recovered by the teammates that had stayed on the Waverider, they were in pretty bad shape, Leonard having taken the worst of it. 

Sara had followed him the the med-bay. She knew she didn’t have to stay with him; Leonard certainly didn’t ask her to, but for some reason, she felt like she needed to, even if more for her own sake than Leonard’s. 

So, as they made their way to the med-bay, Sara promised she’d stay with him while Gideon patched him up.

As Gideon healed the cuts and bruises Leonard had amassed over the mission, he watched his girlfriend nodding off in the metal chair beside him. This didn’t surprise him in the slightest. Sara had been up for almost ninety six hours, doing everything she could to find her missing teammates. Now that they were back, she was allowing herself to relax. She let her head drop down, her forehead resting on their clasped hands. After a couple minutes, Leonard extracted his hand to run his fingers through her long hair.

“Go to bed, Sara,” he told her quietly.

She raised her head and Leonard could see a dull exhaustion in her eyes.

“No, I said I’d stay with you,” she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I’m okay. Go to bed.”

“Gideon’s probably almost done,” she waved him off.

“Gideon?” he said into the air.

“Mr. Snart’s medical analysis is fifty-three percent complete,” Gideon chirped.

“Ugh,” Sara groaned.

“Go to bed.”

Sara made a weak attempt to glare at him. Leonard raised his eyebrows at her and she broke.

“Fine,” she grumbled, standing up and heading for the door, “but if you’re not back soon, I’m — ”

“You’ll be completely asleep and have no idea,” he finished.

Sara rolled her eyes and left the med-bay.

She went back to the quarters she and Leonard shared, barely finding the energy to swap her jeans and leather jacket for a pair of sweatpants and one of Leonard's t-shirts before she collapsed into bed, asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Several hours later, Sara woke to the electric whirring of the door sliding open and someone entering the bedroom. Even through her half-asleep stupor, she could tell by the sound of the footsteps that it was Leonard. She listened as he went into the closet. A few minutes later, she heard his footsteps — softer now that he wasn’t wearing shoes — approaching the bed. She felt the blankets lift and the mattress press down as he slid in next to her. He leaned over and kissed her temple before lying down and becoming still. Sara wanted to move closer to him, but her legs were heavy with exhaustion. She could just feel the warm heat emanating from him, but even with several blankets covering her, the cold from the Waverider was pressing on her like a heavy weight.

She rolled over and nudged Leonard’s shoulder.

“Come,” she said when his eyes cracked open. She weakly stretched an arm towards him, “Warmth.”

Leonard made a grumbling noise but Sara saw a smile etch its way across his face as he pulled her close to him, her arms wrapping around her waist. Sara tucked her face into the crook of his neck and locked her arms around his shoulders.

“I love you,” Sara said, her voice muffled in the cotton of his t-shirt.

“I love you too,” he replied, holding her closer to him.


End file.
